Ewig ist der Tod
by KalPhantom
Summary: Ein junger Held, der allzu früh die Gefahren der Abenteuer kennen lernen durfte ... und dies nun ewig genießen wird ...


Ewig ist der Tod  
  
Ungestüm prasselt mein Feuer, gefangen in einem kleinen Steinkreis, während über ihm ein toter Hase langsam zu einem Abendessen gebraten wird. Ich lausche angestrengt den Geräuschen des Waldes, dem Wind wie er durch die Baumkronen tanzt und dem Zirpen der Grillen auf der weiten Wiese.  
  
Ich weiß genau, was nun unabänderlich geschehen wird und seit einer Ewigkeit zermatere ich mir den Kopf, ob ich etwas dagegen unternehmen könne, aber seinem Schicksal mag keiner zu entgehen.  
  
Ich rieche den schweren Duft bratenden Fleisches und das Wasser läuft mir im Munde zusammen, wenn ich an mein Mahl denke. In meiner Heimat war das Essen nicht so derb, ich habe lange gebraucht bis ich diese Weise der Zubereitung erlernt hatte, die ich nur aus Erzählungen kannte. War es nicht immer so? Gefährten auf einer abenteuerlichen Reise sammelten sich stets Abends am Feuer und während die Jagdbeute gepeinigt von den Flammen ihre Kreise drehte, gedachten die heldenhaften Streiter ihrer gefährlichsten Kämpfe.  
  
Mit jungen Jahren schon hatten mich die Geschichten der Ältesten in ihren Bann gezogen! Heldenmut und Verrat, große Schlachten und wagemutige Taten waren die Würze in jeder Geschichte, doch jetzt würde ich diese gerne gegen soviel edlere Gewürze tauschen, wie ich sie oft in den Speisen meiner Mutter fand. Hinter mir im Gehölz von Eryn Lasgalen bricht ein morscher Ast unter dem Gewicht eines Wesens entzwei. Wieder trifft mich jener Gedanke, der mir vorher undenkbar war: Der Geruch deiner Beute wird unweigerlich andere Jäger aus diesem Wald anlocken.  
  
So beginnt also mein Abenteuer!  
  
Nur einen kurzen Moment denke ich daran fortzulaufen, weniger ist es ein Gedanke, als vielmehr ein Instinkt, doch so sehr ich ihm auch Folgen will, es ist unmöglich. Die Entscheidung ist schon vor so langer Zeit gefallen!  
  
Ich greife zu meinem Bogen und ramme einige Pfeile aus dem Köcher, der direkt neben dem Bogen liegt, in die weiche Erde. Ich spüre wie der Instinkt zum Kämpfen mich übermannt, meine Augen suchen den Waldrand ab, tasten über Sträucher, bohren sich tief in das üppige Unterholz. Gerade nenne ich mich einen Narren, daß ich mich nicht hinter das Feuer zurückgezogen habe, als ich höre, daß etwas auf mich zustürzt!  
  
Meinen ersten Pfeil verschieße ich auf einen undeutlichen Schemen, mein erster Kampf und ich hoffe, daß es nicht zugleich mein letzter ist. Dennoch weiß ich, daß es so ist. Ich bin bereits tot.  
  
Da schießt es aus dem Gebüsch ein gewaltiges Vieh, groß wie ein Pony, mit einem Maul wie ein Drache! Der nächste Pfeil zurrt von meiner Sehne dem Ungetüm entgegen, das für einen Augenblick verharrt um nach seiner Beute zu schauen. War es noch unschlüssig, ob es zuerst mich oder den Braten anfallen soll, so ist seine Entscheidung nun gefallen. Mein Pfeil bohrt sich in seinen muskelbepackten linken Vorderlauf, was es durch ein tiefes Brüllen - fast ein Lachen -abtut. Wieder schieße ich, als sich das Monster mir auch schon entgegen wirft.  
  
Inzwischen kenne ich jede Narbe an seinem Körper, ich kenne den Riß in seinem linken Ohr und die Kratzspuren an der rechten Flanke. Das braune, kurze Fell ist mir vertrauter als mein Hemd und ebenso der aasige Geruch, der seinem Maul entströmt. Ich kenne die Anspannung jedes Muskels und das Blähen seiner Nüstern, ich kenne seine Augen. Katzengleich und unbarmherzig, wild und rasend vor Zorn. Meine Pfeile werden es nicht töten, aber seiner Wut eine Bahn bereiten. Nur bin ich zu dumm, dies zu erkennen.  
  
Mein zweiter Pfeil bohrt sich in seine Brust, gerade als es mir in schnellem Lauf entgegeneilt, aber auch das vermag ihm nichts von seiner Kraft zu nehmen. Meine Reflexe sind nicht gut, mein Sprung aus seiner Bahn kommt zu spät, so daß mich sein ungestümes Haupt trifft und meinem Sprung noch zusätzliche Wucht verleiht. Ich werde gegen eine alte Eiche geschleudert, sämtliche Luft entweicht aus meiner Lunge, aber mir scheint darin ein gewaltiges Feuer entfacht, keuchend versuche ich meinem Körper zu geben, wonach er so brennend verlangt. Für einen Herzschlag vergesse ich wo ich bin, erst als ich die Splitter meines Bogens spüre, die sich tief in das Fleisch meiner Hand gegraben haben, erinnere ich mich.  
  
Ich bin kein Kämpfer, sondern nur ein vorlauter Bengel, der die Wirtsstube seines Vaters verschmähte und das wenige Erbe versetzte um ein großer Held zu werden. Aber nicht das Schwert macht einen Helden, das weiß ich jetzt. Mutig ziehe ich meine teure Klinge und blicke mich nach der Bestie um, als auch schon ihr Schatten auf mich fällt. Angst reißt mein Schwert empor, so strecke ich es dem gewaltigen Ungetüm entgegen. Jetzt schäme ich mich dafür, doch wie konnte ich es besser wissen?  
  
Sein gewaltiger Leib stürzt auf mich herab, vielleicht erkennt es die Gefahr, die von meiner Klinge ausgeht, aber jede Einsicht vermag nichts mehr zu ändern. Mit unserer beider Kraft bohrt sich meine Klinge in seinen gierigen Schlund, aus dem mir heißer Atem entgegenschlägt. Dann zermalmt mich sein mächtiger Körper, ein schrecklicher Schmerz durchfährt meine Glieder und ich schreie noch immer, als ich schon wieder den Wind in meinen Haaren spüre, dem beruhigenden Prasseln des Feuers lausche und den guten Braten über dem Feuer rieche. 


End file.
